theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Swords Of Olympia
Features of the Greatest Video Game Ever Made *Over 400 classes to choose from, including Glass Mages and Paper Origami Knights *Weapon combos are stackable give raise to possible 28 step combos *Over 40 races to pick, from Human, to eigth-elf to Drake-sire *Each race is capable of splitting into 1 of 2 branch-races after completing the racial specific quest arc *503.75 square miles of in game land, not counting interiors or dungeons *855 skills, all of them intertwined! *Play online or offline! Characters serve both purposes! *Over 15 different party characters, each with special skills you can't learn anywhere else! *9081 different monster types! Battle against the Viking Gorilla King and the Vampire Hydra Spider! *Real time aging! Your level is your age! *Dynamic Questing System! The openest world in open world gameplay! *5008 different side quests, 1 main quest! Play how you want! *Player created content making the world ever-growing. *Player joking refer themselves as SoOers, pronounced "sewer" as reference to seemingly unending Keflaki Quest which takes place mainly in the Morovingian sewers. Plot (Warning: Contains Spoilers) You start the game at level 14, fighting the Frost-Fanged Fire Giant Tnorr the Destroyer. He's level 208, but he can be dealt with, by using one of the two Deus Ex card each player is given at character creation. (True expert in the game is try to get away from Tnorr and keep the card for future use. This is very difficult but not impossible.) From there, you get your main quest to destroy the 12 Multiprismatic Towers, whiel tring to find more Deus Ex cards. You should start with the one in Scary Town, but it doesn't really matter. Once you destroy all 12 Multiprismatic Towers, you can choose to end the game or just keep side-questing until you hit level 205. Along the way, you'll fight Grolt the Viking Gorilla King, with his twin flamethrowers of horrible fury and the Elder Dark One Abysatalith the Despoiler of Cosmos, with his 17 arms bristling with eyes and claws and mandibles. Card Game The "Dues Ex Card System" was hotly debated, and seen as a excuse to capitalize on the MAGIC card craze. There fears were soon to be realized when the SoO Card game came out. While never achieving the popularity of either MAGIC or SoO, it is still played and cards are still being made under license to Mind Blower Games. MMORG(I) VS Single Player While the SoO card game has been perpetually floundering, the same cannot be said for the SoO MMORG(I). It started as a single player game for the PC available for Windows 95 and Linux. Two years later, the MMORG(I) version of this game was available. It's acceptance slowly but steadily gained adherence after a long beta. It has been praised by gamers for taking the next step in game evolution which has been called MMORG(I). However, hard core SoOers look down on the MMORG(I) players as "Noobs who rely on Deus Ex cards instead of skill." While the plethora of Deus Ex cards is a issue, with some collecting as many as five, the MMORG(I) players simply see this as the next step in the evolution of SoO. Issues with Version 13.5 The game has released SoO V.13.5, which does away with the Soul Shaper class, which was criticized as being both overpowered and bug riddled. Soul Shaper characters are reclassified and Dual classed WarMonger/Eather Weaver at three levels below their Soul Shaper class. Those who were dual classed Soul Shapers then became tri-classed characters. This is currently the only way to be a tri-classed Character in SoO. (EDIT:This is not entirely true. If you complete the Euphonium of Time in under 9 hours while less than level 35, you can add a third class to your repertoire. Also this means a grandfathered Soul Shaper can theoretically become a quad classed character.) SoOer.NET SoOer.Net is the most popular SoOer site. While it was recently been closed due to copyright issues, several mirror sites are available and contain an invaluable resource for new and experience SoOers. Recently a supposed beta of SoO v14 was supposedly released on the site, and it has been offically closed pending legal arbitration. It's chat logs are still available on certain sites. Certain logs are considered required reading, but players in particular often quote the transcripts from the "11/13/08" log: XANDER637: But I still can't past the stone monkey king and his light blade. CARL232: You gotta recruit Sylus. He's got the double barreled sniper rifle XANDER637: The one held prisoner by the rogue Firedrakes? CARL232: Yeah, that one. Not the one from ScaryTown. XANDER637: Great. I shot Sylus back in the forest of wailing trees. CARL232: Wow. My only advice: Get your crafting skill to 22 so you can make turrets. XANDER67: Well I got it up to 18 as is, and with the Aleph Poition, and Deus Ex card, I can get it up to 28! CARL232: Okay But it still does not hurt to have Louren along. She'll tweak them to have long range fire support! Then that monkey is toast! XANDER637: Good Advice. You know your stuff. How far have you gotten in game? CARL232: I got to Painmore Castle, but not in time to stop the river turning red :( XANDER637: I'm not that far but I'm almost 1/3 of the way through! I'm in the Middle of the Flower War. CARL232: Do yo got buy the big thing with the two mouths? XANDER636: Naw...I've just passed the DarkBad Caverns. CARL232: No way! I heard that fight is epic! I went with the one horned Rhino thing. :( XANDER636: The one that shoots it's horn at enemies to reel them in? Category:Legends and Lore